


Candy :-)

by FiggyFic



Series: Smile For Me Fics [1]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiggyFic/pseuds/FiggyFic
Summary: Kamal has been stuck on the roof and really wants food. (Not to be confused with Parsley, the other hungry boy.)





	Candy :-)

**Author's Note:**

> :-)
> 
> parsley is next

Kamal sat by his usual bench. 

Ever since the incident where Kamal went up the stairs to the roof of the Habitat, he now cannot go back down due to PURE UNADULTERATED FEAR. How many days has it been? 5? God, when was the last time he had a decent meal? The lounge and Jimothan were DOWNstairs....UGH. His sweet tooth would want nothing more than just a piece of candy or something....he's tired of asking Questionette to bring him food. (She always brings up the wrong things!)

Just then, almost as if someone heard Kamal's wishes, the doctor busted through the door to the roof!

"Kamal my "friend" :-)" The doctor exclaimed. Kamal never did know how he managed to say ":-)" verbally.

"Hey...doc." the nervous Kamal brought his knees to his chin. 

The doctor pranced over to the shady bench and put his hand to his cheek. "how do do?"

Small talk. That's the WORST. Kamal can just FEEL the anxiety rising. "G-Good, doc. Just...been...stuckhereforawhile..."

GURGLE

Oh no.

Kamal quickly grabbed his stomach, hoping that would stop the embarrassing noises. He closed his eyes, hoping this was all just some horrible dream from that cardboard and nail pineapple Questionette brought him.

"Oh? is someone hungy?" Doctor Habit smiled at Kamal. ""Good" timing!" He reached into his pocket and held out his hand. "for u :-)"

What? Kamal's eyes darted between the smiling dentist and his closed fist. The doc has been pretty unhinged these past couple of days...Should he trust it? Could he trust it? 

GURGLE

He couldn't take it any longer! This situation was already awkwardly suffocating enough! He shot out his hand, and the doctor released his grip.

"candy :-) for my "friend"."

Kamal stared blankly at the "gift" in his hand.

A tooth?

He looked back up at Habit, who was still smiling. 

"Wh...doc? This is a tooth."

":-)"

"DOC THIS IS A TOOTH."

":-)"

"DOC-"


End file.
